It Happened in Celadon
by Sage of the Azure Phoenix
Summary: Based off of the Sith'Ari's challenge. Instead of being manipulated by team Rocket, Ash decides to inform the Pokemon League of what happened. Now what will happen that Ash is flying solo?
1. Chapter 1

It Happened in Celadon

Chap 1

Summary: Instead of being manipulated by Team Rocket, Ash decides to take better actions against Erika and his former friends. Watch as Ash grows into the true trainer he was always meant to be.

/

Based off of the challenge by the Sith'Ari.

/

Smarter/more competent/aura/psychic Ash

Major Erika/Brock/Misty/Pikachu bashing

Some Team Rocket bashing. (More Jessie, Cassidy, Butch, and Giovanni.)

Pairings: Ash/harem

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. (If I did, it wouldn't be so kiddy.)

CELADON CITY STREETS

Ash couldn't believe what had just transpired. He had been kicked out of a store by the gym leader Erika simply because he didn't like the perfume they sold. Now let it be known he had no trouble with perfume per say, it was the approach. He didn't know how it was humanly possible, but upon entering the store, Erika and several girls had seemingly appeared right in his face, shoving bottles of perfume in his face. His reaction had been purely based on instinct, and he said he didn't like perfumes. What happened next made him break ties with Brock, Misty, and Pikachu. All three had instantly rounded on him, and said they refused to travel with "some ungrateful, whiny, and disrespectful little punk." Pikachu had even abandoned him, threatening to shock him.

Now Ash was heading towards the Pokémon Center. He was so preoccupied in his thoughts that he didn't notice the person who was walking beside him, until he heard a voice. "Well twerp, what are you doing all alone" the voice asked? Turning, Ash came face to face with James and Meowth of Team Rocket. "Not that it's your concern, but I'm planning on reporting Erika and her gym to the Pokémon league" Ash said. James arched an eyebrow, before nodding. "Let me guess, she kicked you out for not liking her perfume" James said in an understanding tone? "Pretty much, except I had a bunch of girls literally shove different perfumes in my face" Ash explained. "You're in good company, since we had the same thing happen to us, and Jessie being the queen of drama, threw a fit, and is somewhere around here plotting revenge" James said. "Do what you want, just leave me out of it" Ash said. James nodded, before realizing something. "I'm guessing your friends ditched as well" James asked? Ash gave him a "what do you think" look in response. Little did they know a younger Nurse Joy had overheard the first part of their conversation, and went ahead to meet Ash at the Pokémon Center.

POKEMON CENTER

Walking into the Pokémon Center, Ash was greeted by the Nurse Joy at the counter. "Hello, welcome to the Celadon City Pokémon Center" she said, before seeing one of her younger cousins approach. "Excuse me, but did you say you had just come from the perfume shop, and refused a battle" the younger Joy asked? Ash nodded, retelling both of the Joys how he got kicked out, after having perfume literally shoved into his personal space. "Oh dear, that's the fourth time this month" Nurse Joy said. "I see Pokémon League Inspector Joy said. "The league has been getting several complaints about Erika, so I think I'll pay her a little visit, and Ash, I would be honored if you went with me" she said.

CELADON PERFUME STORE

Erika, Brock, Misty, and Pikachu were still talking, when Ash came thundering in with the Pokémon League Inspector. "Well, Erika, anything to say" Joy asked giving the shocked Erika a stern glare? "What, no shoving perfumes in my face or kicking me out now Erika" Ash asked? "I'm afraid I'll have to close the Celadon gym, until we find a suitable replacement gym leader" Joy said. Brock and Misty started forward only for a big surprise. "Tackle Koffing" James said, as Koffing mock-tackled the two gym leaders. "Thanks for the help James" Ash said giving a thumbs-up. Pikachu then attacked, only for four flashes of light to stop him, as Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander appeared ready to fight. "I'll release you Pikachu" Ash said smashing Pikachu's Poke ball. "Now from what I've seen, both Pewter City and Cerulean city's gyms will have a black mark for their leaders' behavior Joy said. Glaring at Erika Joy spoke. "Due to your actions, I have no other choice but to revoke your gym leader license, and by default ash will be given the Rainbow Badge" Joy said. Turning, the two joined James and the three left.

POKEMON CENTER

Once back at the center, Nurse Joy approached Ash. "Ash, I was wondering if you would do me a favor" she asked. Ash nodded his head, as Nurse Joy smiled. "You see I came across some abandoned Pokémon, and I was wondering if you'd take them off of my hands" she asked. "I'd be honored" Ash said. Nurse Joy brought out six Poke balls, and let Ash see his new teammates. Ash gazed at a shiny Eevee, a Magmar, an Electabuzz, A shiny Scyther, a Chansey, and a shiny Dratini. "Amazing" he said in awe.

End Chap 1

Ash's Eevee:

Quick Attack

Agility

Helping Hand

Trump Card

Shadow Ball

Wake-Up Slap

Bite

Tail Whip

Ash's Magmar: Flame Body

Flamethrower

Fire Blast

Smokescreen

Leer

Barrier

Fire Punch

Thunder Punch

Ash's Electabuzz: Motor Drive

Protect

Barrier

Reflect

Light Screen

Thunder

Low Kick

Leer

Spark

Thunder Wave

Thunder Punch

Ash's Scyther: Swarm

X-Scissor

Knock-Off

Guillotine

Bulk Up

Swords Dance

Quick Attack

Leer

Wing Attack

Night Slash

Air Slash

Air Cutter

Slash

Ash's Chansey:

Soft-boiled

Egg Bomb

Double Team

Double-Edge

Ice Punch

Thunder

Solar Beam

Ash's Dratini: Marvel Scale

Thunder Wave

Leer

Wrap

Dragon Pulse

Dragon Breath

Water Pulse

/

A/N: I would like to offer my thoughts and prayers to those in California affected by the wildfire.

/

Read & Review


	2. Chapter 2

It Happened in Celadon

Chap 2

/

A/N: Thanks to everybody who favorite, followed, and reviewed.

To answer a few quick questions:

Bankai777: I'm not sure about Ash meeting Serena and Dawn just yet, but he may meet them eventually.

To Write 'N" Wrong: I agree wholeheartedly, and since there are already a few fics like this, I'm trying not to make it look like I'm copping off another author's hard work.

To Fanfic Meister: Thanks for pointing that out.

Finally, I'm planning to bring in Alolan Pokémon, so can somebody give me at least 2-3 Pokémon from the following types:

Grass

Water

Poison

Dragon

Bug

Fire

Dark

Psychic

Ghost

(Note: the starters do not count, because I am doing something with them. Also, because I'm visually challenged I cannot play the Sun and Moon games, so I would appreciate it if someone can help me with that.)

/

"" Speaking

Disclaimer: Don't own Pokémon (If I did I'd listen to the fans on what they'd like to see, since if it wasn't for the fans Pokémon or most of the things we enjoy watching, Playing, or collecting wouldn't have hit the rise they have.)

CELADON CITY

Ash slowly made his way towards the Celadon Game Center, where he planned on playing a few games, and try to win a few prizes. Walking into the building, he noticed a man working at the front desk. "Excuse me sir, but I'd like to try my hand at some of the games" Ash said. "Here you are my young friend" the man said, handing Ash a coin case. Ash then proceeded into the next room, which was only half-full, and nobody really paying attention. Walking to an unoccupied slot machine, Ash placed three coins into the machine, and pulled the lever. Twenty seconds later, ash had three "7's" across the board, and had hit the jackpot. Unknown to Ash, a figure was watching him from the shadows. "So the kid's alone now?" "Wonder if he's as hot as James says he is" the figure said. "Time to see for myself" the figure said, leaving a clue, and disappearing into the darkness.

MEANWHILE

In another part of Celadon, Erika, Brock, and Misty were getting ready to have their revenge. "Are we ready" Erika asked, as she looked at her companions? "We know he'll try to find his way to Saffron next, and we'll be there waiting" Misty said, while Brock nodded. (In the fic, Ash hasn't reached Saffron City like the anime.) Once the three left to get supplies, two girls stepped into view. "We have to inform the League Inspector and Ash" one girl said, as she and her companion quickly rushed out into the city.

ASH

Back at the Game center, Ash was smiling at all of the coins he had earned. He was about to rest against a wall, when it slid back, revealing a secret hall. Turning back, he found the room was now empty, and nobody was there. "Might as well see what I find" Ash mused, as he walked into the hallway.

ASH

Ash was walking into a room, when he was met by a Rocket grunt. "Hey you, how'd you get in here" he asked, throwing a Poke ball, revealing a Magnemite.

"Charmander I choose you" Ash called, as the fire starter spewed a hot flame. "Charmander use Flamethrower on Magnemite" Ash said. "Float up to avoid it, then use Charge" the grunt ordered. "You know what to do Charmander" Ash said, as Charmander reared up on its tiny feet, unleashing a powerful torrent of fire upon the hapless Magnemite. When the fire died down, it revealed Magnemite, though it looked like it had seen better days. "Iron Defense" the grunt ordered. Magnemite glowed a metallic color as its defense rose. "End this with another Flamethrower" Ash commanded. "Char!" Charmander cried, as it opened its maw, shooting forth a second stream of fire that somehow merged with the Iron Defense, making Magnemite turn a lovely fiery red and orange, before it hit the ground with swirly eyes. Before the grunt knew it, he was out like a light, thanks in part to a small shockwave. Recalling Charmander, Ash walked past the grunt, and encountered five more grunts. Each grunt sent out a variety of Pokémon that ash's more experienced team had no trouble trouncing. Ash's new Eevee, and Scyther proved useful, but had a few problems, but nothing major. Finally, Ash walked into a large open room, where he saw a lone Rocket executive casually leaning against the wall. Beside him, there were five different safes; four had small breathing holes placed into them. "Gotta say kid, I'm impressed" the executive said coolly. "You can relax kid, there aren't any bugs that will allow anything we say or hear be picked up on" the executive replied, though Ash could see it was more of self-assurance for the executive. "Let's have a full 6-6 battle, and I'll even make it interesting" the executive replied? "I'll heal your Pokémon, and I'll let you have everything in these five safes if you impress me" he finished. "You're on" Ash said, as he prepared himself. "I see why my friend James is so high on you" the man said, as he gave ash six revives, which Ash quickly accepted. "Now send out your first Pokémon" the executive said, as he sent out a powerful Nidoking. "Squirtle I choose you" Ash said, sending out the water starter.

SQUIRTLE VS NIDOKING

Ash smirked, as he made his move. "Squirtle use Water Gun on Nido king" Ash said. Squirtle fired a burst of condensed water at Nidoking, who took it head on. "Nidoking use Brick Break" the executive said. "What's Brick Break-uh-oh" Ash said, seeing Nidoking charging at Squirtle with a glowing hammer fist. "Dodge when Nidoking is close and then use Water Gun" Ash said. Squirtle just evaded the attack, firing a second torrent of water near point-blank at Nidoking, as it roared in anger. "Now while Squirtle's there use Head Smash" the executive said. Again Ash had Squirtle just move out of the way, and fired a third Water Gun at the now confused Nidoking. "Squirtle return, now Bulbasaur I choose you" Ash said. "Bulbasaur use Leech Seed" Ash commanded. Bulbasaur fired a seed that sprouted vines, and ensnared Nidoking. "Come on Nidoking wake up" the executive said, only for Nidoking to slam into a wall. "Use Razor Leaf" Ash said. Bulbasaur then fired a fierce volley of razor-edged leaves that made Nidoking stagger, before its energy was sapped from it, and it fainted. "Nidoking return" the executive said, before sending out a Slowbro. "Bulbasaur return, Eevee, I choose you" Ash said, as his shiny starter appeared.

EEVEE VS SLOWBRO

"OOOH, a shiny Eevee" the executive said impressed. "Slowbro use Water Pulse" the executive called. "Use that Dark Pulse move Eevee" Ash said. Slowbro formed a small condensed wave of water that fired at Eevee, who had formed a sphere of dark energy, and fired it. The two attacks met and clashed for control, before the dark pulse was able to overtake the water pulse, and hit Slowbro head on. When the explosion disappeared, it showed Slowbro still ready, but was panting slightly. "Eevee use that Shadow ball move" Ash said. "Slowbro use Flamethrower" the executive said in a bit of surprise. Eevee fired a orb of otherworldly energy, only for Slowbro Flamethrower to collide with it. What happened next made both Ash and the executive's jaws drop. The flamethrower attack had turned the shadow ball into a flaming projectile that hit Slowbro, knocking it out. "Well, I didn't see that outcome" the executive said dumbfounded."Ditto" Ash said. "All right, Slowbro return" the executive said, as he sent out a FeaRrow. "Eevee return, and Pidgeoto I choose you" Ash said, calling his loyal flying-type.

PIDGEOTTO VS FEARROW

"Fearrow use Agility" the executive ordered. "Pidgeotto use Quick Attack" Ash called. Pidgeotto was outlined in a white streak, as it raced through the air, only for Fearrow to easily avoid it. "Brave Bird" the executive said. Fearrow rose high into the air, before being outlined in a red energy, and swooped down crashing into Pidgeotto. "Counter with Gust" Ash said. "Intercept with Air Cutter then counter with Air Slash" the executive said. Fearrow fired off two blades of energy that collided with the oncoming attack, and then Fearrow fired a swirling blade of air that hit Pidgeotto. "Come on Pidgeotto, I believe in you" Ash said. Pidgeotto slowly rose, before it flew high into the sky, doing a loop before diving down towards Fearrow" "Interesting, it learned Aerial Ace" the executive said impressed. "Dodge and use Hurricane" the executive ordered. Fearrow just evaded the attack, before getting behind Pidgeotto, its wings glowing blue. "WATCH OUT" Ash shouted, but it was far too late. Fearrow unleashed a powerful onslaught of heavy wind and rain that smashed into Pidgeotto, making it faint. "Pidgeotto return, and Scyther I choose you" Ash said, calling his bug/flying type.

SCYTHER VS FEARROW

"use Swords Dance" Scyther" Ash said. "Drill peck" the executive said. Scyther began to spin, as five white glowing swords surrounded it. "Dodge into Agility" Ash said, as Scyther raced around the room, avoiding the drill peck. "Use that Bug Buzz move" Ash said, as Scyther began flapping its wings at a rapid pace. The sound caused Fearrow to screech in pain. "Finish with Gulliotine" Ash commanded. Scyther sped forward, its blade glowing white, before bringing it down on Fearrow knocking it out. "Impressive indeed" the executive said, before the wall behind them exploded.

KABOOSH!"

Once the smoke faded a little it, reveal a cackling Jessie. "Got you now twerp" she said with elation, before the executive pinned her with a devastating glare.

"YOU FOOL!" "That was my prisoner" he yelled. Jessie, for her part shrank under the intense gaze, trembling with fear. While this happened, Ash felt someone grab him, and cover his mouth. "Shh, it's me James" James whispered. He pulled ash into a secluded area of the nearby woods. "Listen, that executive, I, and a few others in Team Rocket are double agents trying to flush the organization leader into the open" James said. "The only problem is we need a little extra manpower, and that is where you come in" James said. "You want me to keep thwarting Team Rocket's schemes, and hopefully flush the leader out" Ash asked? James nodded, as the executive appeared. "Here's what I promised" the man said, handing over several small bags. "In there you'll find various TMs that can be activated, Pokémon that are rare to this region, as well as a bag of evolution items" the man said, before he produced two small disks. "I need to borrow your Pokedex, so I can give it an upgrade" he said, as Ash handed it to him. "These disks will give you the most accurate information on every Pokémon discovered from different regions, as well as how to raise different types" he said. Once the upgrade was done, he handed Ash his Pokedex. "Only you and the most high-ups in the league know about our undercover work" he finished. "Here's a special disk that shows all of Team Rocket's operations, and where they plan to hit" James said. "Ash, we have faith you'll make us proud" James said, as they disappeared into the city. Grinning, Ash made his way back to the Pokémon center.

POKEMON CENTER

Walking into the lobby, Ash met two of Erika's former employees. "Hello Ash, my name's Anya" a girl with Carolina blue hair and burnt orange eyes said. "My name's Kame" the girl with chestnut brown hair and violet eyes said. Ash was about to say something, when Anya stopped him.

"Ash, we both understand if your angry, but hear us out" Anya said? "Erika and your friends have now joined forces, and plan to ambush you in Saffron City" Anya said. "You should also know neither of us approve of Erika's behavior towards you, and on behalf of the Celadon Gym, Kame and I both most humbly apologize" Anya said. "No need" Ash said shocking both girls. "I can sense you're both telling the truth, and you have pure hearts" he finished. "Ladies, I would be most humble and grateful if you both would accompany me on this journey, so we can learn from each other and our Pokémon" Ash said. Both girls squealed, as they hugged Ash. "We should rest, tomorrow we hit the department store, and head towards Fucshia City" Ash said.

End Chap 2

/

A/N: I apologize for the battle scenes, if they weren't that great. I'm still learning so if you have a suggestion please let me know? Also, as I mentioned last chapter, the majority of Team Rocket will be bashed, save a few people. Finally, I will have Pokémon from the different regions appear, and that is why I had Ash battle the executive, as well as introducing him to the new moves.

/

/

Thanks again to the Sith'Ari for allowing me the opportunity for working on a awesome challenge.

I'd also like to thank Fanfic Meister with some of the Pokémon that will appear.

Now for the Harem, two girls (Anya and Kame) have appeared. Another will appear soon, and as for the rest, I'm honestly not sure since I can go overboard with that.

/

Read & Review


End file.
